


The Darkness

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mildly AU, mildly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Eighth in my “I'd Do Anything For Love.” series. Kara gets a visit from the caped crusader himself, Batman.





	The Darkness

As to be expected, he landed on the roof of Lena's apartment long after sundown. Kara turned and spotted him with ease, thanks to her perfect night vision. “I wondered when you'd come, Batman.” 

Batman walked towards her and spoke, not in the gruff voice he normally used when he was costumed, and she'd heard before, but in a soft voice. “Trying to sneak up on a Kryptonian is like trying to sneak up on a mirror.” 

Kara chuckled. “Superman told me enough about your experiences with what I've done.”  
Batman nodded. “I am aware. Some people may not be happy with what you do, but I don't hold any malice towards you for killing a few people. Few people understand what it's like to take a life not for the sake of evil, but because you know it must be done. Good and Evil are two sides of the same coin, and you can't have one without the other. Sometimes, you have to make the choices you make, to protect yourself, or those you care about.”

Kara smiled. “It means a lot that you're okay with this.” 

Batman nodded. “When I started out, I hadn't fully refined how I was doing things. First time I went out I brought guns.”  
Kara blinked. “Batman used guns?”  
Batman chuckled. “They were far too cumbersome, and also made things far more dangerous than they should have been. Once was enough.” 

“Still pretty surreal.” Kara sighed.  
“I'm a grown man who dresses up as a bat to scare criminals. I am the very definition of surreal. I also once rode a T-Rex. That was awesome, and weird at the same time.” Batman sighed.

Kara chuckled. “That sounds like it would have been great to see. So, Superman also told me....” 

“That I've killed before? Yes. Sometimes it's done by accident, in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean to toss that dwarf into a pit of spikes but it happened.” Batman sighed.

“You killed Grumpy!” Kara grinned.  
“To be perfectly fair, we all make mistakes. I'm not perfect. I've nearly killed the Joker more times than I care to admit. And he still keeps coming back for more. He's like the ultimate masochist.” Batman frowned.

“As long as we learn from our mistakes.” Kara smiled. 

“Exactly. Some people really may hate what you're doing, but it's still understandable. Bane became an anti-hero after the Venom, and he's tried to not kill, but that happens occasionally too. If I can forgive the man who broke my spine, buried me in my father's coffin next to him, and who tried to kill me numerous times, I can accept you killing people to protect the woman you love.” Batman spoke firmly.

Kara relaxed even more. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Kara, but remember, some people will not be on your side.” Batman sighed.  
“I understand.” Kara said. “I just hope I can explain myself to those who would be angered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely, everything I mention in this story is actually accurate to the comics. Batman did use guns, and he also rode a T-Rex.  
> And he forgave Bane!   
> Man, comics really are weird.


End file.
